


Of shadows and silent tides

by EmeraldReign31



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysphoria, Friends to Lovers, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldReign31/pseuds/EmeraldReign31
Summary: A flash of pain in my chest- the cackle of a madman- the snarl of a monster- and a voice“This is not where your story ends Little Moth“————The story of the Forgotten Champion
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. A shriek in the night

A flash of pain in my chest- the cackle of a madman- the snarl of a monster- and a voice

“This is not where your story ends Little Moth-“

I woke up cold, surrounded by the chatter of- something unnatural, it sounded like a symphony of confused chirping cicadas hiding from the sun.  
The sun? What is the sun? What is a cicada? How do I know this?

I felt my- i think they are mine- my legs push me forward with my arms. the echo of liquid being disturbed danced around me. 

I looked around to find the source of the chirping that damn chirping, instead I saw a glowing source encasing my ankles and dripping from my arms and legs. What the fuck is this?  
I need to get out from, whatever this place is. The chirping got louder till it became a shriek. 

I ran.

I stumbled around the dark until I saw it- the light from what I knew as safety from that damn shrieking which pierced my ears.  
I eclipsed the light in the tunnel with my body as I stood at the entrance of the- cavern, cave, prison- Whatever it was as I looked out on a dark and sleeping world. The shrieking was gone. instead- I could only hear the humming of a nearby creek and the gently cooing of owls in the distance. Below me I saw light, a warm light- not like the light from that liquid. It called to me- and I followed,

Like a Moth to an open flame.


	2. A friendly bug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is way longer- also it meant to have an image but Archive decided to spite me and not let me implement it despite the fact that i worked multiple hours on it, so yeah. Thank you Archive.

My feet ached as I trudged through the mud and dirt. I’d have cringed at the sounds and feel if it wasn’t for the fact I felt so tired. I had lost sight of the warm light and was forced to rely on my memory- which clearly wasn’t at it’s best- and instincts.

I was going to die out here wasn’t I?

I was so set in my mind and worried that I didn’t notice the figure ahead of me before I had already walked into his- back? no wait, bag? up back bag? Oh, backpack! It was, in unfortunate first encounter with a living person to say the least. “Wha?! Who’s there?” A voice called form the other side- i couldn’t see them because of- well….the insane size of the backpack- also, why was it shaped like a bug?

The bag quickly swung around, how i still do not know- especially considering the person who carried it. I was quickly faced with a long nosed, scrawny man with an outfit that- was definitely not suited for regular travel. A top that showed his navel as well as shorts and tied up sandals that went up to his knees.

“Ooooh hi! A new customer! Name’s Beedle, I have arrows, ingredients, and a handful of lanterns! How can i help ya!”

“I…..I...uhm….” my voice was rough to say the least. It seemed to scratch at the walls of my throat as it tried to pry its way out of my mouth. The man- Beedle- quickly took notice of its state and decided that he should probably not assume every traveler had the means to pay him, especially one who looked like they crawled out of a brawl between a lynel and a hinox.

“Oh geez, you okay there friend?” He quickly put up his-trading board?- and awkwardly tried to get my attention which had quickly sprawled into confusion and stress.

“Where am I? What….what is….what’s going on? Who are you where are we- wait did i already- ack- what’s happening to me?!” I guess being shot into a world with no idea of who or what you are isn’t the best on your mind and state. Before I began to hyperventilate a red bottle was pushed towards me and I was sat on the ground as Beedle rummaged through his backpack- wait, when did he have the time to take it off? “Drink that, it’s a health potion, I have a map, and i am guessing we are close tooooooo,” he trailed off as he buried his face in the yellowed paper and I took it as a sign to take a sip of the ‘potion’- it tasted awful.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that, I can get you some water if you need to wash it down also i found out where we are!” The friendly attitude was- comforting- especially after that shitshow of a mental breakdown, “We are currently near the Riverside stable! You can tell because over there- see those mountains in the distance?-“ he pointed towards the peaks that seemed to be cut by the river nearby “Those are the dueling peaks, and on the map it appears as those triangle thingies. Speaking of rivers, did you swim through one? You're soaked and...honestly looking like you spent a day in the Hebra mountains without a coat.”

I had no idea what a Hebra mountain was, but I guessed they were very cold, considering I was shaking like a mad person.

“I….maybe? I’m not sure…..”

Beedle shuffled around a bit before clapping his hands together with an excited smile on his face. “Well, anyway, how about we just head over to the stable and go from there- just follow me alright!” and before I could fully decipher what he had said he was off, the backpack rearranged onto him and on the same path he had been going from before I ran into him. Thankfully I understood the message to get my ass up and follow him if I wanted to not die of hyperthermia.

On the way through the darkness Beedle asked me questions about- well, anything. Where I was from, where did I find my clothes and why I didn't look like a normal sheikah, I wasn't sure what a sheikah was at the time so he thankfully explained. I guess we were so engrossed in just having someone to chat with that we didn’t even hear the grumble and growls until it was too late.

Our mistake.

The creature shrieked at us as it jumped forward swinging its club at my head, I was knocked back and beedle was startled enough that he fell over like a turtle- unable to get up. The monster noticed and began making its way over to his scrambling form, licking its lips as spit flew over the ground. I felt my body shake as I watched the glassy eyed beast begin to raise its weapon, ready to kill the first person I had met in this strange world I had woken up in- and just out of the corner of my eye, I saw something stuck in the ground through the fog and shadows. My body moved before i knew what happened- i pulled the blade out of the ground and got behind the creature- Beedle noticed while the monster did not.

It's mistake.

The blade cut through the cold night air and- a wet thwack echoed throughout the trees as it slid from one side of the neck and out the other. With a putrid puff of purple smoke from the monster’s corpse- the weapon swiftly came to a stop on the forest floor.

I felt my body go numb- and before I knew it, I felt the grass as well- with Beedle freaking out from above me…..and just like that- I felt my world go black….though...it felt a though it was not the first time.


	3. My name is-

It’s official, I have the worst luck in all of Hyrule- wait- how the _hell_ do I know this place is named _Hyrule_. Never mind, I wake up the first time to some buzzing creature and now I wake up in- wait- what’s that smell, it’s so comforting…...fuck did I die and pass on is that’s what’s happening FUCK THAT I STILL DONT KNOW TWO SHITS ABOUT WHO I AM OR- OR  _ WAS-  _ FUCK. 

“Hey! You’re finally awake!” A figure suddenly moved in front of me as I opened my eyes- needless to say I….may or may not have hit them….. _ hard.  _

“Oh sh-shit! BEEDLE I AM SO SORRY!” I sat up quickly and leaned over at the poor man clutching his nose on the wooden ground as people looked at us in confusion and shock. 

“It’s fine it’s fine! I just- didn’t remember personal space is all it’s fine i deserved it! Was just worried about you after the attack back there!” His voice came out stuffy as he clutched his nose and tried not to wince with his smile. 

“Attack...oh...right….Are you okay? It didn’t get you did it?”

“Nope, just a few scratches and dirt under my nails!” Oh thank fuck “But I have to ask, how did you do that?” 

“Do what?” Fuck I didn’t hurt him did I? or well, at least before now. 

“No the sword thing, you pulled it out of the ground and,  _ whoosh _ you nicked that Bokoblin’s head clean off it’s shoulders! It was like a scene from a storybook!” 

_ I did that? _

“Yep,” a new, gruffer voice came from the side of us “We heard the commotion from here and, when we went to look we saw monster parts on the ground and a panicked merchant looking over what we thought was a dead person, certainly looked like it with your old rags.” The man had a strange hat on, like a circular tent and a vest with strange trimmings. He managed to pull off the reds and browns well though and fit in with the surrounding room quite nicely. 

Also, “My old rags?” I looked down and saw that, yeah I was no longer dressed in that strange blue and grey attire that had clung to my body from the cold. Instead, I was met with a warm cream colored shirt which hung off my right shoulder, showing off the bandages and nicks like they were accessories to the look as well as, when I pulled away the covers, dark brown pants which didn’t cling to me as much as before and instead, merely fell into place.

“Consider it a gift for saving my life, Friend!” Beedle chirped up from the floor, leaning against his beetle bag. The stranger coughed to gain my attention, and offered a tray of warm white grains, a strange shape on top (I later learned it was called an egg) and a green leaf like substance which acted as a border between the thin fruit filled bread and cup of something (It was warm milk and honey with a dash of a spice known as cinnamon). 

“I….There’s no way that’s for me.” It certainly looked delicious, my howling stomach seemed to agree, but I had not earned it- I didn’t think so at least.

“Nonsense, you kinda saved our best merchant from an untimely demise last night, consider it a thank you for keeping the stable from losing one of its main attractions and suppliers.” He then gently plopped the tray into my trembling hands and I...admittedly, looked between the two for any sign of whether I shouldn't eat it, before scarfing down most of it. “Uhm, you do realize I gave you a fork right?” 

What? oh...is that what that metal thingy is? I picked it up and twisted and turned it in my hands, which had thankfully stopped shaking as much now that my body was more content and didn’t feel like it was devouring itself from the inside out. Beedle spoke for me once I figured out how to use it, much to the man's confusion.

“She doesn’t remember much, doesn’t even know her own name!” Why did that hurt? Why is his talking hurting, my head hurts. 

“I’m….” I caught their attention, my voice fell numb from my mouth “I’m not…”  _ The condescending voices, ‘Now, be a good girl and help your...mommy out’, you are not my mommy who are you why do you hate me, that’s not my name that’s not me THAT’S NOT- _

“Hey, it’s okay, breathe, come back to us okay.” A new voice joined in, cutting me out of that world and back into the present. I looked to see a tall red-headed woman slightly kneeled on the bed holding my hands as gently as she could. “You're safe, now, I assume that you are not a vai, are you?” No, I'm not “Are you perhaps a voe then little one?” No, I'm not that either. “I see, are you alright with me referring to you as a ‘they’ then?” Yes that...that feels right, that’s comforting. 

The woman nodded to herself and explained sternly to the two what had happened, and what- no who i was. At least to the best of her abilities and knowledge of me- a stranger who apparently got so stressed about their name that they were forced into their past without realizing it was their’s. 

“Oh! Oh I am so sorry! I didn’t realize!” Beedle fumbled over himself, though, by now I was numb to what he had said when looking back on it, maybe it doesn’t make it better but, how could he have known? “If it’s alright, with you, can i ask what your name is? I tried before but..well….” oh.

“I...My name is…” What  _ was  _ my name? Then, I saw it, gentle wings hovering above the rafter, a gentle grey and blue mix which faded between the lines, it didn’t seem real but...why do I know it. 

Then her words came back to me, and goddess did they fill me with more knowledge than I had known that day, that moment. 

_ This is not where your story ends little-  _ “Moth, my name, is Moth.” And for the first time that day, I felt a smile grace my face, and it seemed that the fog cleared from my eyes, if not my mind, just enough to say it with confidence.

Moth, my name is Moth.


	4. Where to next

The next few days were, admittedly, a blur. My new...I believe the word they used was “friends” helped me adjust and catch up with the current state of hyrule, though it was more than confusing to both them and myself when I knew random and obscure information about the old hyrule from before the calamity. Karsh says that it may have something to do with my past, that perhaps I was a historian before losing my memory and winding up in that cavern which we actually went to search for. We didn’t have much luck but, I did get to know my new friend better and, once we got back, she even cut my hair for me! Oh, speaking of which, Karsh is the tall mysterious lady with red hair that helped me through my panic attack. (Thank you Karsh.)

She says she is looking for the ‘voe’ who she was born to be with, “I wouldn’t turn down a voe because his skin was orange or his neck had gills. This is true love we are talking about!” I hope she finds her true love and that whoever he is, treats her well. It’s what she deserves. Oh Uh...she means she doesn’t care if the guy she is brown to be with is, I think she called them Gorons, a Rito or a Zora. Speaking of Zora, I felt a, well, a twinge of familiarity when she told me the name and even more when she described them to me. 

She asked why I was zoned out, I told her what I imagined or well, had pictured with her description. Though, she says that the way I pictured it sounded more like a memory than a really good guess. She told me i should write these things down, which is why i have this….book, journal....thingy. She says that, this way if i forget something I can look back on it and remember! Which definitely helped with the stress of forgetting again. Oh, right she wanted me to write down my memory. 

_ A luminescent ground, the patter of feet as blues, reds, and more walked by, waved hello and asked us what we were doing. A small boy sat next to me, his tail was so long compared to his body, it laid as a small wall between us and the water spout as we laughed and kicked our small legs over the ledge as the falls tumbled gently below. The boy would grow quite when the other kids came to see what we were doing, and wouldn’t speak up again until I shooed them away. His smile was wide enough it practically engulfed his face as we made jokes and talked about our days and what we would do when we grew up. But, as a small red figure made its way over, blurred by the fog of my mind, they were gone, and I was left alone again.  _

When I explained my memory to Karsh, she looked at me with...what I know now as a masked pity. She told me afterwards that she could practically see the longing dripping from my words. She even stopped cleaning up the uneven strands of hair from my head as she spoke to me.  _ Longing _ , the way she says it, it must be true right? Why else would it hurt so much to not remember their entire faces, their names, why else does it feel like I am missing something, despite knowing nothing besides what I assume is my name? 

Karsh says that, perhaps, I should go to the home of the Zora and try to find these people. That perhaps, finding them will be the key to unlocking who i was or….am. 

She even made the joke that, even if I don’t find what i’m looking for, I can at least find a cute Zora person who would appreciate my looks. I uhm….admittedly am still redder than Karsh’s hair because of that comment. Beetle said we could travel with him to the domain since he wanted to do some business there again, and that me and Karsh were welcome to join! So, I guess it’s time to pack up what supplies I have been given, along with the better outfits Beetle and Karsh gave me, and set off to one of the few places that may hold answers for me. I hope it’s not a waste...

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ A flash of darkness, a cackle, the rain pouring down. The warmth of magic flooding to fingertips, the strike. the wet thump. A hopeless crawl to shelter, tired. So tired.  _

_ I don’t think I’ll be able to swim with you again, my friend……I’m sorry Sid- _

  
_ Darkness, chirping, rain,  _ **_malice_ ** _._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the inconsistent uploading, school is deciding to bite me in my neurodivergent ass this semester


	5. Lanayru

Goddess damn it my feet hurt. I mean, sure the snow boots are incredibly comfortable and soft but damnit why is everything so swampy? How can they live like this, even as a fish based people? Wouldn't the mud be, I don't know, annoying to wash off? Oh, speaking of which we came across a group of zora fishing something known as a voltfin on the way to the domain. 

They are...honestly fine with me not being a girl or man or whatever, apparently they have a word for it but, i can’t exactly remember it due to the sudden splashing as a hyrule bass ended up jumping out and slapping one of them across the face. Poor dude, hope he gutted that thing, the fish i mean not his, well, face. Moving on. 

  
  


The Lanayru region is beautiful, it feels like I'm coming home in a way? Even when we stopped by Kakariko village to take a look around it didn’t feel the same, even though I'm supposedly a sheikah according to- well- everyone I’ve come across so far. It’s strange though, we passed a patrolling guard who stopped in her tracks and gaped at me until we asked her what was wrong. She said she thought she recognized me but- well, she started mumbling to herself afterwards and brushing it off as she went back to patrolling. I didn’t even catch her name but, she was a nice light lavender white and held an elegant spear. 

I’ll have to see if I can find her again at the domain. She seems nice and even apologized for staring. She even completed my boots! Said they look comfy. Which, they are, thank you for noticing. What was I talking about again? 

Oh right the region, it’s strange, there are tall pine trees in some areas and then it somehow blends into caves of luminous stone and coral and just, all these things which seem to feel like they are from another world. Beedle says that while they have a smaller palace out in the sun for normal visitors, most of their home is hidden in caves such as this, though, apparently those caves are referred to as caverns due to their size. Are there more caverns throughout hyrule? Can I visit them? What else is hidden beneath the ground? So many questions, uhm….not sure how much time.

We just met up with a guard that is going to watch over us tonight, then help us make our way to the domain. His name is Bazz and apparently he’s the captain. Cool. He’s pretty chill about everything and even traded jokes about the zora elders with Karsh. I asked him if he knew anybody who looked like me, he said he did and asked me my name but, when i told him he suddenly looked much sadder and said that “Maybe you are-” I am “-a descendent of them?” 

I guess that would make sense? What with me being recognized by two different Zora despite not having the same name as the person they thought I was? Either way all this new information is making my head hurt, but at least the storm outside is calming. Well, at least to me, not so much Beedle, poor guy has been jumping every time there's been even the slightest clap of thunder. I’m going to try to get some sleep now, Beedle put on some earmuffs and is hiding underneath some of his blankets, Karsh and Bazz are talking about monster patterns and some sort of upcoming festival. My eyes are getting heavy, I sould prbably stop writng nouw.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Do you think we’ll always be friends ☜︎❍︎♏︎❒︎?”  _

__ _ “Obviously! Now come on 💧︎♓︎♎︎□︎■︎ we’re gonna miss the festival!” _

__ _ “Okay okay! Is my whistle alright?” _

__ _ “Yep! Wait try blowing into it to check it”  _ **_Tweet_ **

_ “It's so loud! I love it! I”m gonna use this when Muzu starts getting boring again!” _

__ _ “You better!” _

__ _ “💧︎♓︎♎︎□︎■︎, ☜︎❍︎♏︎❒︎, please come over here!” _

__ _ “This way Little Prince, and you too Little Moth, the fireworks are about to start.” _

__ _ “Okay Mama! Mommy, are you looking?” _

__ _ “Of course little love, of course.”  _

__

_ Happiness, warmth,  _ **_Safe._ **


	6. The domain of Zora

The next morning consisted of grumbles and under the breath comments cursing the goddess for soaking us to the bone. at least for everyone except Bazz and myself. He honestly was surprised that I wasn't even a little put off by it and instead was just happy lifting my face to the sky and only slightly swayed as thunder rumbled in the distance signaling the departure of the storm. 

“Aren’t you at least a little upset at your state? i’m pretty sure your shirt is clinging to your ribs there.” Beedle piped up from behind me as we made our way through the now muddied path to the domain. 

“Should i? I mean...i feel pretty refreshed over here.” Okay, refreshed and maybe a little cold as the air seemed to begin weaving through the laces and cloth to meet my skin. Oh wait nope, there it is. I hate the side effects now.

“And there they go, welcome to your first morning after a storm. How do you feel?” Karsh made her presence known in- what i’m pretty sure was an i told you so voice even though i’m pretty sure i never argued about the quality of storms with her. Maybe this is a desert thing? Who knows I'll learn it eventually, just like with everything else. 

Bazz says my words are- while slightly rough and running into each other with a thick accent to boot- ‘pretty damn elegant and precise like one of the royals’. Which, I'm assuming, is good? Hopefully?

Oh we’re reaching the entrance of the domaiebwdmkd-

ITS GOREGOUS WHAT THE FUCK?!

ITS JUST- SO PRETTY?! ITS LIKE A GEODE- NO WAIT- A KINGDOM CRAVED OUT OF A SHINY GLOWY GEODE. THE BRIDGES OH MY GODDESS THE BRIDGES ARE AHHHHHH! 

Why is this making me so happy? haven’t I been here before?! SCREW IT NEW MEMORIES MEANS MORE APPRECIATION! 

  
  


Bazz led Beetle to where different merchants were gathered while me and Karsh walked around the place. Waterfalls cascading behind a large fish statue which blotted out the sun while still reflecting it perfectly and just water e v e r y w h e r e- which apparently isn’t common in the desert because Karsh was trying to figure out where they kept it and if waterfalls were just mechanisms made to pump it out from something called a reservoir. 

I was so caught up in everything I apparently strayed from Karsh, too taken in by the architecture and the way everything played off of each other to the point where I had walked up a set of stairs to a second level and noticed a group of children running around. Took me a sec to see what they were chasing- it was a frog one of the children had apparently dropped. It was familiar. Like maybe i had done that too- perhaps with that small red boy i say in my memory. I tried looking to see if I could spot him amongst the group. 

As they ran by I saw her, or well, the statue of her. Her spear, the soft look of gentle caring on her face, her nature carved beautifully into luminous stone as spikes shot almost out of her spear, as if she had summoned them herself. The girl from my memory- the red shadow who spoke sweetly to me and my friend. 

Mipha, the zora princess, and champion. Daughter of King Dorephan and big sister to-

I walked straight into somebody. specifically their gills. Not a good introduction to a new person.

Though it seemed that I wasn't the only one apologizing for not taking in my full surroundings at that moment. 

“I am so sorry i didn’t realize you were there i saw the statue and-“

“Please forgive me, i was careless and didn’t think of those around me, please do not be upset with-“

“Wait-“

“Pardon…..”

“No way....”

“...M….Moth?” Golden eyes glew bright as the prince of the Zora, took in the sight of an old friend. 

An old friend, who was supposed to have died a century ago, with only a journal for him to remember them. 

“S….Sidon?”

But for me, all I had to see was that damn whistle hanging from his neck. 

  
  
  


_ “Sidon look! I drew a horsey from the palace!” _

_ “Why does it look so weird?” _

_ “I don’t know, it’s just what they look like, like how we look different from each other, horeseys look different from other animals! at least that’s what big sis Purah tells me.” _

_ “Do you think one day we can find some and ride them! That’s what the merchant lady said you could do!” _

_ “Yeah! Then we can ride all around Hryule together!” _

_ Together again, but for how long _


	7. The sky grew angry

The next minute could be summed up to bone breaking hugs and tearful laughter as I felt my body become weightless and swung around like an excited child’s new toy. Though, i am a rather tall person and was being swung around by a friend who had thought i was fucking dead so. Yeah not much else i can say. 

“It is so good to see you! My, it feels as though it has been eons since we saw each other last! I was nearly at the cusp of materuring while you had almost reached adulthood! You barely look as though you’ve aged as well! Splendid! we have so much catching up to do, i have practically mastered the art of combat, my skill in swimming the water is unmatched, and my father says i am excelling in my duties as prin- WAIT! Father! He will be so happy to see you! Why, you were practically already a member of our family! He’ll be ecstatic knowing you are safe and present in our home, perhaps he shall even throw a feast!” Sidon was practically pouring out whatever words he could manage from his tongue, while I just smiled, holding back the tears like a beaver dam trying to hold back a tsunami. 

A rather impossible feat, if you cannot tell. Before i knew it, i had been gently set onto my feet with two hands gently holding me up as i felt water like a lava stream from my eyes and to the ground, as my oldest friend, the only friend i could truly remember in this strange world, looked at me with worry and care. 

My breath came out in flashes as I tried to set myself straight, after all it’s pretty damn embarrassing breaking down in the middle of a bustling city- even if it’s because you just realized how much you’re truly missing from your mind, your sight, your….everything. 

  
  


“Moth, did i say something wrong? I’m appalled to think i caused these tears, please forgive me for not-“

“No! i- i...Sorry,  _ fuck  _ i’m not-“  _ Damnit why couldn’t I stop crying _ ? I'm still not even sure what I should be mourning in this world. Though- maybe that’s why. I felt myself looking towards the tip of Mipha’s trident. 

_ She’s not here, is she.  _

“What do you….oh.” I apparently spoke my mind without meaning to, how Sidon could understand me amongst my uneven babbling is beyond me. “Mipha, passed the day the calamity struck Hyrule. It was….confusing. That morning I said goodbye to her, then to you; you promised you would return and that….when it was over we could swim together again. That you’d show me your drawings of your travels.”  _ I was tired, but i still wanted to say goodbye to my best friend before we set out  _ “Then…..it happened. The ground seemed to tumble upon itself, and the sky turned as though it itself was enraged at the world. Before i understood why everyone was panicking- a soft blue light crackled in front of me, and with it came a book- your sketchbook. It was dirty, soaked- but not with water...and it reeked of death.” 

_ The chirping had turned to cries and mournful clicks of gears as I crawled through the mud. avoiding the now broken corpse of that bastard who set loose the chaos. I had killed him…. _ **_I had killed him_ ** . 

“I waited for you in my room, thinking you would appear too. Then the cries of Ruta rang through the air…..an hour later, my dear sister's trident washed onto the shore near here. I realized then….she wasn’t coming back. No matter how much I cried over the churning water it was done. But yet, despite that day, I spent the next week sneaking out to find you. I may have lost Mipha that day along with the rest of the domain. But...part of me refused to think fate would be so cruel as to take you away as well.” 

I could simply stare up at my friend's solemn face, a moment ago it had been bright, changing the sun itself now...it looked defeated. Broken;  _ and it was my fault.  _

“S...Sidon i….i’m so sorry i...i should’ve helped...”  I felt hands cradle my face as he quickly tried to dry my tears as best he could. 

“Moth, i do not blame you for what the calamity wrought. You had no part in its conception or it’s devastation on hyrule. You were young, as well as so many of the champions. The Princess herself was only seventeen. Besides….with everything that has transpired since that day. I can at least- despite Hylia's worst intentions, know that you are still breathing and here. Even if it took a century to happen.” 

A century….the champions…….

“Wait...Sidon……” 

“Yes, do you need something my friend? Do not hesitate to ask i shall get you the stars themselves if that will help you.”

“Was….was I a champion too?”

The silence that cut through the air was deafening. As I saw his eyes widen as panic and worry stung in them. 

“Moth….how.much do you remember?”

  
  


_ That cackle, that damn cackle. It took so long for me to get rid of it. now, he couldn’t look at me in disgust anymore, he couldn’t use me. I was free. I felt…. _ **_powerful_ ** _. I needed to go home, not to those awful bastards that pretended to have birthed me. But to the domain, to Mr Dorpehan, Mipha,  _ **_Sidon_ ** _ ; and then, I could find them. I could find Mommy and...and Ma…  _

_ My eyes are getting so heavy….”Midanio…..help….i need to make sure they’re okay….” The shrieks grew louder. I felt my fingers brush against the cool leather of my memories. My travels. “I need to show him, i need to grow up with him too….”  _

_ Mr Ghost….why do you look so sad, why are you crouched over me.  _

_ “I’m sorry, this is my fault…Beast, give them the chance they need. I must help the princess against my captor as well. It is all I can do now.” don't go, please “I’m sorry kid...hopefully hylia will be kind to you. in a way that they could not.”  _

_ Red hair disappeared, the man was gone.  _

_ It was so cold, and the shrieking grew louder.  _


	8. Laughter with a side of apples

When I next opened my eyes, I was laid in a bed. That or Hylia’s paradise is just very blue, dim, and comfy as hell. (which is a pretty damn strange phrase- wonder who came up with it). I shifted as best I could into a seated position, taking in my surroundings. I was, as I guessed first, in a bed. A, pretty damn large one when compared to the beds they had at the stables. I could probably lay out like a starfish in the middle and still have room for a second me! (Maybe even a third)

Ah, right, the rest of the room; well, it was large too. with a magnificent door that mirrored the rest of the domain. Wait- wait i’m in the domain. But- last time i remember was being held up by Sidon where- 

“Ah! You’re finally awake!” Sidons voice pleasantly moved throughout the room out of nowhere. 

Oh shit. 

“Uhm….Sidon, whose bed am i in?”

“Well, technically it’s mine but we zora don’t really have a need for normal beds and often just sleep in our pools unless heavily injured-“ I zoned out the rest of what he said because my thought could be summed up to

Double oh shit. 

“I'M IN YOUR BED?! THIS IS ILLEGAL RIGHT? Oh fuck i am so going to jail or, prison or- whatever the fuck you guys have as punishment for being in an important figure’s chambers!” Ah yes, hello panic attack, you were late today. 

Before I could get wrapped up further in my mind's own conspiracies, a large hand gently grasped my shoulder, steadying me and bringing me back to what was reality. Though, maybe that wasn’t for the best because as soon as I turned to look at him I realized Sidon had no royal jewelry on and was sitting next to me in the bed still dripping from getting out of his pool and my poor brain could not handle that. Because next thing i know is that i shoved him off the fucking bed with my face feeling like i had buried it in Eldin’s lava pools. All of them at once, to be specific. Because hey, while they may not have clothes, they have jewelry/adornments, and by having their jewelry off and in bed with you doesn’t that mean they are essentially naked?! AND IN BED WITH YOU?! 

“ _ Alright, perhaps that was not the best course of action _ , anyway, how are you feeling Moth? I certainly hope better is the answer; what with you managing to shove me off and into the floor without as much a break of sweat.” Well, if anything could get me out of the ‘oh fuck i am going to prison mentality’ it’s the fact that Sidon just sounded so salty about me being able to do that. 

“Oh please, laugh at my expense and pain, let me perish if it means you may find amusement in it!” He dramatically slumped to the floor? trying to remain in character, before lightly wincing when he landed on his fin. 

I did my best to stand up and go help him, muttering “Dork” as I did so; y’know, for good measure. What awkwardness was between us from the past minute was dissolved, now filed with lighthearted remarks and laughter. 

“By the Goddess, i forgot how heavy your accent gets when you get caught up in something. Even at the smallest inconveniences you’ll just talk and- while admittedly it is hard to pick up on what you are saying it is still impressive how invested you are with your words and thoughts with it.” 

“....Sidon.” 

“Yes?”

“That has got to be the most looped way i have so far heard someone describe me having a heavier accent when getting emotional.” Que Sidon stumbling over his words while turning a shade of blue, embarrassed is well- the least of what can be described as his current emotional state. (Sound elegant enough yet Sidon?)

“I didn’t mean- it wasn’t my intention to sound rude i- i was just stating what i heard and i just seem to notice that when you get wrapped up in something and become passionate about it you gain a heavier tone and sound of speech in your words!” Poor dork was beginning to lose his whole princely persona as it went on. It took me bursting out laughing for him to stop trying to make up an apology for something I wasn't even upset about. 

After some more laughter and random talk, a knock sounded at the door. Bazz had decided to come over and check o make sure we weren’t murdered in the night and- if not, whether we wished for word to be sent for some breakfast. Which reminded my stomach that I had forgotten to eat anything yesterday, at least besides those berries I found on the way. (To bad i had to spit them out)

I cradled my stomach as it subsided “Ehem, you wouldn’t happen to know where all the good food is, would you?” 

“Well, lucky for us I do. Though admittedly, it may be because of my rather unfortunate habit of sneaking in there during the night for a snack when Iam unable to rest.” 

“Like...that sleepwalking thing or?” 

“No, I am just goddess awful at taking care of myself. Ask Bazz, he’s sure to tell you.”

We were traversing the hallways before most of the domain had even begun stirring in their pools. I’m not sure if that’s just because we’re insomniacs or everyone is just really tired here. (Note; Ask Sidon what an “Insomniac” actually is because it sounds like someone who is bad at sleeping, which is bad because that means Sidon isn’t getting a lot of sleep and something tells me that isn’t good for a prince)

But, I started to remember yesterday’s events, about the memory… Mipha was Sidon’s big sister, did….did i have a big sister? Some sort of sibling? Did I have an actual family or, was that strange man all that was left? 

“Moth, are you alright?” Sidon’s voice startled me. 

“Oh uh, n...no i mean...maybe?.....Can i ask you something?” His eyes widened but he nodded, waiting for whatever I was going to say.

“Did i have a family too? Beedle mentioned having a grandma...did- do you know if i ever had one?” We were nearing the kitchen but, it became clear that our concerns were quickly shifting back to the matter of missing memories- hopefully this time it wouldn’t end in me collapsing like a sack of flour to the floor. 

“Well, I was still rather young. But, I do remember you having two sisters, both older than you. I do not know if you had parents, at least ones that truest cherished you as their child. As for a grandparent… I do not know if you had an official one but, you were always close to the sheikah elder at the time. The way you talked about her made it seem as though you had been taken under her wing.” 

_ “Now, see that apple in the tree, try shooting it down.” A gentle hand on my shoulder, helping me hold up the oak bow.  _

_ “But, Memaw, what if I miss and hit a squirrel!” I was so panicked, she had reserved this part of the orchard for me, and the trees weren’t even that tall but yet I was so frightened I’d mess up and disappoint her.  _

_ “Oh shush, you’ll do great! Besides, if you manage to hit a squirrel, then it means that you hit a fast target, and the farmer doesn't have to worry about it messing with any of the others!” _

_ She was kind, and no matter what anybody else said, she believed in me, and supported me through whatever Hylia decided to try and weaken me with.  _

“Moth? Are you alright? Oh goddess you haven’t fainted again have you?! Don’t worry I’ll get you back to my quarters and i’ll have the guards fetch the healer and-“

He had already lifted me off my feet and was about to turn heel and get me back to bed. “Sidon nonono! I’m okay, I just remembered something!” He almost fell over with the amount of force he used to stop himself.

“Truly? About what?! Whom?!” The concern was welcome, though I wish he didn’t stress himself out so much with it. 

“About that elder, I think she was like my grandmother. She was helping me with archery. She had rented out a piece of an orchard just so I could shoot down the apples.” 

“Why would you shoot apples?” His head was tilted as he tried to decipher why I would ever waste arrows on inanimate food. 

“Practice? Also i think afterwards we’d collect them to make some sort of treat. I think it was apples covered in like, melted sugar and sometimes nuts.” I noticed Sidon perk up at that.

“Ahem, pardon me but- you wouldn’t happen to remember how to make it, do you?” 

“Well, even if i don’t remember exactly, it’s apples and melted sugar, how hard could it be? Now then, carry me to the kitchen since you already picked some up!” 

“To victory and food!”

“To food and victory!!” 

Our laughs echoed throughout the hallway, and i don’t know why but, it felt like that with that memory, came a feeling of hope and somewhere, an old lady smiled and went back to cooing at her dogs and joking with her husband as they sat in the sun. 

  
  


_ “Have fun little moth, we’ll be cheering you on, no matter what.”  _

_ “Thank you Memaw, I promise i’ll win for you!” _

_ “I love you too, now go get ‘im” _

_ And with our last embrace, and the crowds’ roar, I went to my beast, finally free from shackles and ready to soar. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Saturday i lost my Memaw, I had grown up with her around my whole life and my weeks were always brightened whenever she showed up. I never had the chance to tell her about my identity, and yet, I know she would’ve still supported me. This chapter was originally just going to be focused on food but, I felt like i had to make something to immortalize her. I had given Moth a grandmother figure based on mine, far before i started writing this story and far before I lost my Memaw. Like Moth, no matter what, as much as I want my Memaw to wake up and hug me again I know that can’t happen and that, no matter what. I need to hold onto the good memories i have of her. I know she would support me no matter what and that she will continue supporting me even when i can’t see it or hear it.   
>  But also like Moth, i will not have a lot of time to mourn, but then again- “what is grief, if not love persevering?”.
> 
> I love you Memaw, and i’m sorry i didn’t talk to you more while i had time. I’ll make sure that one day, I’ll go to Ireland and make enough memories for the both of us.   
> -With love everlasting, Emer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress as well as my first fanfic. I hope you guys enjoy the story and if you have any tips on how to improve my writing then please let me know!


End file.
